Le dernier tweet
by Aegami
Summary: Hello :3 On se retrouve avec un nouvel OS mais du POV de NT cette fois ! Lisez bien jusqu'à la fin c'est important. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir ! :D Bonne lecture :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Lisez jusqu'à la fin, bonne lecture ! :D**_

 _ **POV NT**_

Mon portable sonna. Intrigué, je relevai la tête et y jetai un bref coup d'œil:

 _Unsterbliicher: Hanlala, Newtiteuf il répond pas au téléphone :(_

Ma gorge se serra.

Depuis quelques jours, je l'évitais au maximum et il s'en était malheureusement rendu compte.

Oui Seb, oui je ne te réponds plus.

Je ne réponds plus ni à tes appels et encore moins à tes sms. Et maintenant, sans doute pour me forcer à réagir, tu as mis toute notre communauté au courant. Mais s'il te plaît ne le prend pas contre toi. C'est ma faute... Ou… Ou la sienne... Cette fille qui est entrée dans ta vie.

Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, je m'en veux tellement si tu savais... Je me dégoûte, être tombé amoureux de toi, alors que tu étais mon meilleur ami !

J'aurais dû couper les ponts depuis bien longtemps. Dès que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, mais je n'en ai pas eu la force. Si tu savais comme je regrette...

Lors de notre première rencontre, nous nous entendions si bien, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Puis nous avons commencé à faire des vidéos ensemble. Nous nous complétions et cela se ressentait. Le public aimait ce que nous faisions, les dizaines de fanarts que nous recevions chaque jour en témoignaient. Ils me faisaient rire, surtout... les yaoi.

J'étais devenu dépendant de nos conversations interminables, nous parlions de tout et de rien durant des heures. J'aimais ces moments simples ou tout était tellement naturel. Nous discutions jusqu'à tard le soir et nous ne raccrochions que contrains par l'épuisement.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, nous nous sommes rapprochés jusqu'à devenir des confidents.

Tu étais là quand je me suis séparé de mon copain. C'est toi qui as séché mes larmes et qui m'as aidé à remonter la pente, petit à petit. Ensemble.

Je ne pensais plus jamais aimer.

Mais tout à changer lorsque tu as eu besoin de moi.

Ta copine t'a quitté et tu t'es retrouvé en sans rien du jour au lendemain. Elle a gardé l'appart, tu étais à la rue.

Je me souviens du moment où je t'ai découvert. Je sortais de chez moi, un matin comme les autres. Quelqu'un dormait à côté de l'entrée. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu immédiatement, tu avais des vêtements sales et un simple sac de sport. Tu as commencé à remuer et a finalement levé la tête. Tu as posé sur moi des yeux d'une tristesse indescriptible. Quand je t'ai vu, si faible, si démunis, je t'ai pris dans mes bras et ai accueilli tes pleurs pendants de longues minutes. Minutes transformées en jours après avoir décidé de t'héberger le temps que tu t'en remettes.

Quand tu n'avais plus d'espoir, je t'enlaçais pour te réconforter et ton odeur m'envoutait. Puis je te regardais dans les yeux, inquiet des larmes que j'apercevais. Je me noyais dans tes iris aussi bleus que l'océan, hypnotisants. Je devais me faire violence afin de détourner mon regard. J'ai été séduit par ta faiblesse si magnifique, tu m'ouvrais ton cœur sans barrières. Je ne voyais plus seulement Unster, le vidéaste maître de l'Unsterarmy ou Sébastien, le jeune homme souriant, bout en train et un peu idiot sur les bords. Je te voyais toi, tel que tu étais, tel que je t'aimais, un jeune homme extraordinaire, parfois un peu pommé qui avait besoin d'attention et d'amour.

Les mois ont passé et tes larmes ont séché, mais tu n'es jamais parti.

Tu m'avais accordé ta confiance comme je t'avais accordé la mienne, et ça, crois-moi, quoi que j'aie pu te dire durant nos disputes, je ne le regretterais jamais.

Notre relation était celle que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir. Mais je voulais aller plus loin. Cependant, tu étais hétéro. Et moi gay. Il y avait cette barrière infranchissable que la vie a placée entre nous. Alors je me suis tût. Je t'observais souvent du coin de l'œil et admirais ton visage si parfait. Chaque excuse était bonne à prendre afin de toucher ta peau si douce. Je voulais frôler l'interdit à chaque instant.

Et me contentais de ça tant que je pouvais contrôler mes sentiments.

Puis l'inévitable arriva… Je m'étais habitué à toi, à ta présence, à tes rires, à ton odeur.

Mais tu as commencé à sortir le soir, de plus en plus souvent. Ton charisme naturel attirait les filles telles des aimants. Et un soir, tu n'es tout simplement pas rentré. Si tu savais combien j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré d'avoir espéré que mes sentiments seraient un jour réciproques.

Et je m'en voulais, j'étais tellement égoïste de me soucier plus de mon bonheur que du tien.

Bordel ! Pourquoi étais-je tombé amoureux de toi ?!

Tu as finalement pris la décision de t'installer avec elle. Tu étais tellement heureux lorsque tu me l'as présenté. Je ne sais pas quel était le pire entre devoir supporter tes yeux si amoureux ou admettre que cette fille était la gentillesse incarnée.

Je n'ai pas pu le supporté.

J'ai coupé les ponts, à contre cœur.

Et nous y voila.

Les vibrations incessantes des retweets étaient difficilement supportables. J'éteignis mon portable et ne pus m'empêcher de verser une larme en pensant à tous ces mots que je n'aurais jamais eus la force de te dire.

Voilaaa alors j'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu ! Et c'est la que j'ai besoin de vous ! Oui toi derrière ton écran, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux une suite ou non, dis le moi en com ! :D Merci encore d'avoir lu et à bientôt :p


	2. Chapter 2

Heeey !

Vous avez été nombreuses à me demander une suite alors la voici ! :D Bon j'ai écris une bad end et une happy end car je n'arrivais pas à me décider ! Et vu que je suis sadique, la happy end arrivera demain ou après demain MOUHAHAHA xD

Au passage, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur twitter comme ça vous serez prévenue des nouvelles fics :)

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas: COMMENTAIRE OBLIGATOIRE :D 3

Les semaines passaient, identiques les unes aux autres.

La douleur ne s'en allait pas, mais j'apprenais à vivre avec. Les fans étaient déçus que les vidéos avec Unster se soient arrêtées. Et bien que je protégeais ma vie privée, je leur en avais assez dit afin qu'ils comprennent que notre duo était terminé.

Seb avait lui-même arrêté d'insister, et étrangement, cela ne fit que renforcer ma tristesse. Ses messages et appels étaient une preuve qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié, chacun de ses mots, bien que douloureux, me procuraient un réconfort malsain. Mais maintenant, je n'avais plus aucun moyen de savoir ses pensées.  
J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était mieux pour nous deux. Cependant, dans mon cœur cela sonnait faux.

Il avait dû tourner la page et… je devais… faire de même.

Plusieurs mois après je commençais à refaire ma vie. Je recommençais a sortir, voir des amis. Je souriais et riais de bon cœur. Je profitais de chaque instant. Il était toujours présent dans mes pensées, mais comme le souvenir d'une période troublée.

J'arrivais malgré tout à ne plus penser à lui à chaque instant.  
Je voyais enfin le bout du tunnel.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Je sortais de chez-moi quand je le vis. J'eus l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur, la douleur était si intense que je dus m'appuyer contre le mur afin de ne pas défaillir.  
Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il s'approcha de moi, ses beaux yeux remplis de tristesses.

« Julien… Je… »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'ignorai, passant à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était. Je sentis qu'il m'attrapait le bras, je laissai échapper un gémissement à la sensation brûlante qu'il laissa là où sa peau avait touché la mienne. Je me retournais alors difficilement et, essayant du mieux possible de cacher ce que mon cœur criait, je répliquais :

« Sébastien laisse moi s'il te plaît. Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Je me retournai alors et rassemblant le peu de volonté qu'il me restait, rentrai chez moi. Poussant la porte dans un dernier effort, je m'écroulai sur le lit et laissai échapper toutes les larmes de mon corps. Toute la douleur que j'avais réussi à faire taire s'échappa dans ces perles salées roulant sur mes joues.

Mais il n'était pas parti, je l'entendais frapper à la porte, m'ordonnant d'ouvrir. C'était tellement dur… Tellement dur de résister à voir ses beaux yeux, son beau visage, à entendre sa belle voix me dire qu'il était là et que tout irait bien…

Mais j'ouvris cette foutue porte.

« Julien… Tu me dois des explications.

\- Pourquoi ? Dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement m'oublier ?

\- Je peux pas t'oublier. Maintenant s'il te plaît explique moi, explique-moi pourquoi tout d'un coup, tu as disparu, tu t'es évaporé sans donner de nouvelles. Je t'ai appelé, tu sais ? Et pas qu'une fois. Mais tu n'as jamais répondu, à chaque fois, je tombais sur cette putain de messagerie ! Et à tous nos fans, t'y as pensé ? T'as pensé à nos séries ? Et à moi aussi ! Où t'étais quand j'ai eu besoin de toi hein ? »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait sa voix augmentait de volume et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Je n'arrivais plus à le regarder dans les yeux, ses accusations étaient vraies. J'avais été tellement égoïste… Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne comprendrait jamais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, devais-je lui avouer ? Qu'avais-je bien à perdre de toute façon ? Il fuira surement et ça sera mieux pour nous deux.

Je lui dis alors tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je lui confiai mes doutes puis mon horreur quant à la découverte de la nature de mes sentiments envers lui. Je lui expliquai à quel point il m'avait été dur de lui parler, de le voir rire, sourire pendant que nous tournions nos vidéos. Je parlais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Mes paroles s'enchaînaient tandis que mon cœur se libérait petit à petit.

Peut-être me rejettera-t-il, mais au moins il saura la vérité.  
J'en vins à parler de sa copine, je lui racontai comment mon cœur se déchirait à la vision de son bonheur, et la douleur que ce sentiment égoïste entraînait.  
Puis je lui expliquai ma décision de couper les ponts, combien ce choix fut difficile à prendre, et le temps que cela prit avant que la cicatrice commence à se refermer… Pour venir se rouvrir, douloureuse et impitoyable, quelques minutes plus tôt quand je le vis devant ma porte.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant tout mon monologue, son regard était tout simplement indéchiffrable. Je le regardais, anxieux, attendant une réponse ou un geste de sa part m'indiquant ses pensées. Mais il restait immobile, sous le choc.


	3. Chapter 3

« Seb… Je t'en supplie réponds-moi. »

\- Julien… je ne pensais pas… pas ça… S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu plaisantes et que tout ceci n'est qu'une simple blague »

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, comme en proie à un dilemme intérieur.

J'avais mal, tellement mal.

« J'aime vraiment ma copine, je pensais que tout était clair entre nous, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Ne dis rien alors, et part. S'il te plaît. »

J'avais réussi à articuler difficilement cette phrase entre deux sanglots. Il me lança un dernier regard désolé et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je m'effondrais par terre en criant, hurlant de douleur. Tout ce que j'avais ressenti jusqu'à maintenant n'était rien comparé à ce que j'éprouvais en ce moment même.  
Je me sentais seul au monde, tout ce que j'avais réussi à reconstruire ces derniers mois venait de s'écrouler en un instant.

Mon cœur lui, était tel un château de sable, fragile, s'éparpillant au gré des vents et des marrées. Jamais personne ne pourra le réparer, jamais il ne pourra cicatriser. Je le sais.

Je voudrais juste ne plus rien ressentir…

Dormir… Je veux juste dormir… Loin. Très loin.

Loin de toute cette souffrance que je ne peux plus supporter.

J'allai lentement dans la salle de bains. Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, je ne ressentais plus rien.  
J'attrapai un rasoir et enlevai la lame. Je l'admirai quelques instants briller avec le reflet du néon. Je l'approchais doucement de mes poignets et fis une entaille assez profonde sur chacun d'eux. Je regardais le sang perler en savourant cette douce souffrance.

Je me dirigeais vers mon lit sentant mes forces m'abandonner petit à petit.

J'enroulai les draps autour de moi, les jambes contre ma poitrine, tel un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère, protecteur. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur mes joues.  
Mes yeux se fermèrent alors et je m'endormis une dernière fois, pensant à cet amour que je n'aurais jamais.

« Seb … »

Voilaaaaaa alors ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaaaait xD J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à mettre votre avis en commentaire, c'est important pour moi :)

La happy end devrait arriver demain comme je l'ai dit plus haut :)

Bisous et merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Alors avant que vous me frappiez, sachez que ma relectrice n'a été dispo qu'a partir de 23h et qu'à 23h30, lorsque j'ai vu que Wattpad était en maintenance, j'ai complètement RQ ! Voila désoleeeeer ! ( et pour les lectrices de , je poste en premier sur Wattpad donc je n'y avait pas du tout pensé ^^' )

Bonne lecture !

« Seb... Je t'en supplie réponds-moi. »

Il releva la tête et se rapprocha doucement de moi, plongeant ses yeux océans dans mes iris noisette. Il était si beau... Il respira un grand coup et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque le son de sa voix grave se fit entendre :

« Jul, faut que... faut que je te dise un truc. Mais laisse-moi parler sans m'interrompre... s'il te plait. »

Je hochais doucement la tête, il ferma les yeux et serra ses mains nerveusement.

« Tu le sais, je suis hétéro. J'aime les boobs. Je n'en n'avais jamais douté. Puis je t'ai rencontré. Je sais, c'est cliché... Mais la relation qu'on avait était celle que je recherchais avec une fille. Tout était tellement simple, tellement parfais... Et pourtant... »

Il s'interrompit un instant, le regard dans le vague, comme si le souvenir de quelque moment lointain lui revenait.

« Détrompe toi Julien, c'est moi qui ai tout gâché.

-No...

-S'il te plaît laisse moi finir. J'ai commencé à éprouver des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Alors pour me rassurer j'ai trouvé cette fille... Je l'aimais c'est vrai, du moins je souhaitais l'aimer, tout aurait été plus simple... »

Je le regardais sans vraiment comprendre.

« Mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec toi. J'avais pris goût à ta voix, à tes rires, à ton odeur... J'étais devenu accro. Mais j'ai peur Julien. Tellement peur, je suis comme un gamin qui découvre la vie. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés pour me guider mais... je suis aussi effrayé par l'avis de mes parents et de mes amis... Que vont-ils penser ? Et s'ils ne m'aiment plus ? Je veux pas me retrouver tout seul, je... »

Il commença alors à pleurer tel un enfant. Je le pris dans mes bras d'un geste instinctif et le berçai doucement. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, ses larmes chatouillant ma peau. Je respirais doucement l'odeur de ses cheveux, essayant de graver chaque effluve, chaque sensation, chaque respiration dans ma mémoire. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour nous.

Il n'y avait plus que lui qui existait à mes yeux.

« Chuuut... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je suis là. Je te promets que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Mais je dois savoir : que veux-tu faire ? »

J'attendais sa réponse. L'angoisse me nouait l'estomac. Serait-il assez fort pour supporter tous les dangers du monde extérieur ? Il était si fragile... Je voulais le protéger indéfiniment mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer alors que j'articulai difficilement cette dernière phrase :

« Tu sais... si tu veux que je disparaisse de ta vie je le ferais »

Il releva la tête, j'écartai délicatement quelques mèches de son front. Je me figeai lorsqu'il rapprocha lentement son visage du mien. Je retins ma respiration et fermai les yeux tandis que ses lèvres se posaient doucement sur les miennes.

Elles étaient si douces, telle la caresse d'un ange. Nos langues se mêlèrent tandis que nous nous agrippions l'un à l'autre dans un besoin primaire. Tous mes sens étaient en éveils. Je sentais sa peau, brûlante de désir, contre la mienne. Je sentais son odeur si enivrante. Je sentais notre amour, immortel.

Il était mon ange à moi. Un ange tombé du ciel qui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui réapprendre à voler.

Je voulais être cette personne.

Je savais qu'il faudrait du temps et de la patience afin de surmonter tous les épreuves, et de rassurer toutes ses angoisses. Mais j'avais confiance en nous. Je savais que petit à petit nous y arriverions.

 _Un amour châtié,_

 _Deux anges déchus._

 _Pour chaque plume tombée,_

 _Un « je t'aime » soufflé._

 _Au creux de la nuit, perdu._

« Je t'aime... »

Voila ! :p Maintenant que vous avez lu cette fin et vous vous êtes fait votre propre avis, je vous avoue que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, quelque chose me dérange mais je ne saurais pas exactement dire quoi... Je préfère les bad end en général :3 et cela doit se ressentir dans mon écriture... Bref désoler si cette fin vous a déçue

Dans les précédents commentaires, quelqu'un me proposait de faire une suite à la bad end, du POV d'Unster et j'avoue que cela me tente beaucoup, j'ai déjà l'histoire en tête mais j'aimerais qu'elle soit vraiment parfaite (à mes yeux) donc je ne garanti vraiment pas la sortie de cette suite... Mais elle me tient vraiment à cœur donc je ferais mon maximum !

Comme toujours merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en com' ! :D


	5. Suite ?

Hey ! Bonjour à tous :)

Je fais cette petite annonce pour vous informer que j'ai écrit la suite de la bad end :3 Je l'ai sortis à part (j'ai indiqué les motifs sur l'histoire) sous le nom de "Souvenir". Je sais que certaines d'entre vous attendaient cette suite et c'est pour cela que je me permets de laisser ce message ici :)

Bye ~


End file.
